The Auror's Apprentice
The Auror’s Apprentice Lakota Lackey Prologue “Hello Mr. Landon Burke. I’m Mark Duncan, reporting for The Daily Prophet. So, first, I think I would like to start with some basic questions on your history and background, that sort of thing. So, can you tell me basically about your-self? The History of you. A bit of a biography if you would?” The reporter would ask Landon. “Sure. Well, I’m Landon Burke, born May 27, 1996, to Harmony and Logan Burke. I –“ “Let me stop you there for a second. You said you were born to Harmony and Logan Burke, correct?” “Yes,” “Well, as I know of, the Burke family is a dark wizarding family. Of course, we know you are not, but could you tell us more on that.” “Sure. Yes, the Burke family does have a history line of dark wizards, but my parents have fought through that, and are not dark wizards as well. They are both very loving and caring.” “Yes, very nice indeed. Now, can you tell us more on your biography status again?” “As I was saying, born to Logan and Harmony Burke. Growing up was not very challenging, as I believe. Like I said, my parents are very kind and loving. As some people might know, I love art, and loving making it as well. My parents were both very inspirational in helping me achieve my goal to be an artist as well. I remember when I got my first paint set as a child and I was just absolutely thrilled. “Hogwarts was most of my child-hood, I suppose. When I was there, I was a bit quiet, was most of my life. I was also often bothered by some of the littlest things. While staying in the Slytherin Common room, which was an amazing place if you ask me, I couldn’t stand some of the awful people in there. People in there would pick on each other to their cores, and it was bloody annoying. But as I was a quiet boy, I never said anything about it. I’m not so quiet now of course. “I’ve really had a casual wizards life I guess, except for being homosexual and everything. I can also be a bit stubborn, meaning if I really really believe in something, I’m going to stick to it. But other than those two things, a normal boy’s childhood.” He would pause for a while before being interrupted by Mark. “So, you said that you are homosexual, correct?” Mark asked him. Landon felt a bit odd with questions like this, because of the common feedback he got after saying it, but tried his best to act normal. “Yes, I am.” Landon said in a sort of monotone. “Well is there a partner in your life?” The awkwardness was still condemning Landon, making him unusually comfortable. He wondered if the readers would disapprove of him now. “Yes, yeah there is. My boyfriend is Rodney McNeary, were living together in London.” “Ahh! Have you had any other boyfriends, besides Rodney?” “Well, there was one. Jacob, Jacob Hathaway, loved him, truly did. Sadly, he was killed.” Landon’s eyes would water, but he wouldn’t dare cry in front of the reporter, it would give him something to alter into a massive story line. ‘The Great Landon Burke cries in Interview’ would be the headline. “Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.” He would look concernedly at Landon. He would try and hold up. “Yes, it was a bit tragic , but at least I have Rod.” He smiled. “Ok, anymore about you? It is intriguing how normal you are compared to all of us.” Mark smiled. “Well, after graduating as you know, I went to the Ministry to apply to be an auror. The war had been getting intense between the WHPS and I felt I needed to help a bit. Professor Kinsel, the headmaster at Hogwarts, pushed me toward my decision, but I decided in the end. I was happy to know I would be working with Nicholas Patrick. He really was a great auror, and I couldn’t have hoped for a better mentor. “So, as I arrived at the ministry, the day after graduating in fact, I…” Chapter One Arrival at the Ministry I walked in the streets of London to the telephone booth. No one was near, and my muggle clothes were annoying and uncomfortable. I entered the telephone booth and closed the door. I made sure no one was eyeing me inside of it. After no one was seen to be looking, I pressed in the numbers 62442, which spelled out the words MAGIC. A cool woman’s voice then rang over the booth. “Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and your business.” I hadn’t been to the Ministry before, but had known where to go, and figured to follow the woman’s guidelines. “Err… Landon Burke, here to apply for auror.” I said to the emptiness of the booth. It felt a bit silly really. “Thank you,” the woman’s voice spoke again, “Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes.” There was a click and a rattle, and I saw something slide out of the metal chute. The object that slid out from the chute was a square badge with Landon Burke, Auror application on it. I pinned it to the front of my muggle suit, and the Female’s cool voice spoke once more. “Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.” Suddenly, the floor of the telephone booth rattled, and I began to sink slowly into the ground. As I sank away from the London muggy sky, it became dark, and I was unable to see anything. After about a minute, though it felt much longer, a chink of golden light lit my feet, and it rose up around my body. I wasn’t sure really what the essence was but it did look a bit intriguing. It then stopped, and the woman’s voice came again. “The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day.” Then the telephone box opened, and I stepped out of it. I was standing now at what I believed to be the Atrium. It was likely the biggest and most astonishing hall I had ever seen. The dark wooden floor was magnificently polished. A splendid peacock blue ceiling with gleaming golden symbols continually changed. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many fireplaces along them, likely use for floor powder transportation. Often witches and wizards would come out of them, lighting a green fire, and diminishing as they left them. Halfway down the hall was a fountain, which I knew to have been restored from past events having taking place inside the massive hall. The fountain was enormous as well, and fit the hall well. A witch and a wizard, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf would be sitting within it. The witch and wizard would have water trickling from its wand, as well would the other statues have water flowing from various parts of them. Many cracks of apparation could be heard throughout the hall now and again, and clattering footsteps could be heard due to the hundreds of witches and wizards inside the hall. As I passed the fountain, I noticed Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons to be laid within the fountain, and a small sign beside it read: All proceeds from the Fountain of Magical Brethren will be given to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for repair of the attack upon it of the WHPS I stepped out of the stream of the Ministry employees heading for the golden gates, toward a desk on the left, over which hung a sign saying SECURITY. A young witch in magenta robes looked up as I approached the desk. She was reading the latest Daily Prophet. “Hello, I’m here to apply to be an auror.” “Alright, step over here then,” I walked to the spot the witch had directed me into. She pulled out a thin, yet long, golden rod. She passed it up and down my back, front and back. She put down the golden rod, “Ok young sir, I’ll now need your wand,” she held her hand out. I took out my wand from inside my robes, and placed it in her hand gently. The witch then placed it onto a brass instrument, which looked oddly like a set of scales with only one dish. It vibrated, and a narrow strip of parchment came out of a slit in the base of the instrument. She tore it off, and read the writing upon it. “Ok, so it says here, ‘ten inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for mostly seven years, am I correct?” She asked plainly. “Yes, I believe so,” I said, surprised that it had only been seven years I had owned the wand. It felt like forever. “Alrighty, so I’ll keep this,” she said holding the slip of parchment, “And you’ll get this back,” she held out my wand. I took it from her. “Thank-you,” I slipped the wand back into my robes. I followed the path of the hall through the gates into a smaller hall, where twenty or so lifts stood behind golden grilles. I boarded the lift along with many other witches and wizards who were likely working for the ministry. Everyone was quiet inside of the lift, which didn’t seem uncommon. Surely you couldn’t know every witch and wizard working at the ministry. It’s awfully too crowded with departments. Slowly, the lift went up. As it did, the cool woman’s voice rang again, “Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Parents Office.” Only one witch, who had a rather large nose, left from the lift. “Level six, Department of Magical Transport, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center.” Three young men left from the lift this time. I figured they were likely going to the Apparation Test I had also taken when I was 17. “Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats.” No one got off. I began to wonder, exactly, how hard the test might be, and if I might pass. I wasn’t really even sure where I was going, besides the Auror Office. “Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau.” The woman’s voice had become a bit annoying. I wondered when it was finally going to say Auror’s Office, or something similar. “Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Head-quarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee.” The lift was now empty besides myself and an old man behind me. He had a short white beard, and white hair. The man wore tan robes underneath, and brown ones over them. If he were younger, he could have been a bit attractive. “Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Head-quarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services.” “Finally,” I whispered, the old man must have heard me however. “Yes, it is a bit of a long wait.” They got out together, and I couldn’t help wondering if he were an auror himself. I walked through a pair of heavy Oak doors, and found myself in a cluttered open area of cubicles. Memo’s raced past often. A sign on the nearest cubicle read AUROR HEADQUARTERS. I looked around the room. Someone around here must be capable of helping me. Suddenly, the wizard who had followed me out of the lift put his arm on my shoulder. I turned around to face him, “Are you looking for someone?” “Well, no actually. I need to take the Auror test. Who can I talk to for that?” the old man’s expression was kind and gentle. He looked as though he couldn’t hurt a fly. “Oh! Well that’s me!” he laughed heartily, “Well, follow me to my desk, and I’ll get you sorted out.” I did as he asked, and when I arrived to his cubicle, I noticed the walls around it to be filled with pictures, and a map with pinpoints covering it. “Ok, lad. I’m Nicholas Patrick, and I will be asking you a few questions, see if you have the true potential to be an auror, that sort of thing. Please state your name, date of birth, and N.E.W.T. level.” He was holding a quill in hand, ready to write, and a pamphlet was on the desk. “My name is Landon Burke, born May 27, 1996. My N.E.W.T. level is outstanding.” I would say this rather quickly, showing I mean business and would like to focus. Nicholas wrote on his paper. “Alright, as I understand, the Burke family has a rather bad name, so can you please convince me otherwise.” he lifted his head from the paper, and looked into my eyes. He made me feel as though he saw potential within me, and that I could tell him anything without him judging. “Well, yes, the Burke family does have a bad name. I’m not sure if you know my parents or not, but, Logan and Harmony Burke used to work within the Magical Law Enforcement Department.” “Yes, I did know your parents. They are very kind, although, I do still need to be assured that you are the same as them.” Nicholas still continued to smile. “Well, I was a prefect at Hogwarts, I love art, and I believe that the WHPS need be brought down some way or another, and I feel my help may come a great deal. I believe what the WHPS is doing is rather wrong, and want to help in the war and bring them down.” I said this with loads of confidence. It was the truth, and I never really realized my feelings toward the WHPS until that particular moment. “Ok,” He finished writing a few last things before turning up to me again to speak. “Please present your wand if you would. I know they have already checked you in security, but I need it to check through it to see the worthiness of your wand and the potential it will bring to you.” The words would confuse me a bit. It was clear he knew what he was talking about. I pulled out my wand from my robes again, and handed it to Nicholas. He examined it, looking down its slender wood, and then gripped it tightly. “Hmm, I can see it to be Ash, and I would guess Phoenix Feather Core?” “Yes,” “Nearly a foot long. Very nice, nice indeed. This should come well to both charms and combat. You will find it to come to use as an auror.” He handed me back my wand, and I dropped it back into my robe pocket for the last time. Nicholas wrote on the parchment again. I could see the section he was writing on to be ‘wand use’. “So, what key aspect would make you a better auror than others?” The nice silvery grey eyes from his face gleamed as he stared at me kindly. He was good at making me feel like I could say anything. Words escaped my tongue without my notice. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t really say I’m any better to be an auror than anyone else is.” I was unsure about my response, and would try and think of something truthful and impressive, “I guess I was a prefect,” Nicholas then waved as to stop me from talking. “You’re being much to humble, dear boy. I have spoken to Professor Kinsel, and he has told me much more than just a ‘prefect’.” Nicholas said this with a slight bit of annoyance, but yet his grin still shown him to be nice and friendly. “Well, I’m not really sure what else to say about my-“ Nicholas had cut me off. “Your smart. Brilliant really, with all Outstanding’s in core classes. Perfection for auror requirements. Not only that, but your brave, and a fighter who will never let die!” Nicholas didn’t shout, but more talked loudly through excitement. “Yeah, I guess that might be true but-“ “It is true,” at this I fell immediately silent. How had he known me so well. Had Kinsel really had a good long talk with him about me? It would make sense, Kinsel was the one to suggest me to become an auror. “Your humbleness is not something I want you to show me at the moment. If you can, block it out from existence. For this interview, feelings must be told, and you must tell me what your accomplishments are.” He gave a nice smile, making me think I could be honest. Although I was a bit edgy, cause I constantly fear people seeing me as a bragger. “Alright, well, besides being a prefect, I’m very good at keeping secrets and am trustworthy. I’m smart, you know what I’ve gotten in N.E.W.T.’s. Sir, I’m a bit confused what you want me to tell you exactly.” I really was confused what he meant. “What are some of your major accomplishments, good habits, special abilities, that sort of thing, experience, so on.” “Oh, umm, then I think I’d say I’m a good artist, and dueling is a specialty maybe. It’s kind of fun for me, although I have never dealt with unforgivable curses before. Yet still, I know a lot about common dangerous plants and precautions to take on potions. Stuff like that. Many spells! I know lots of those. Counter-curses, charms, transfiguring.” “You are forgetting habits,” Nicholas said quickly after my sentence. “Oh yeah. Well, I think a good habit of mine is,” I would think for a brief moment, “A good habit of mine is that I can see good in people when others can not. A bad habit would be my stubbornness. If I believe in something, I’m going to stick to it.” I waited for his input “Who’s to say that is a bad habit?” After he said this, I thought about it and realized that, well, maybe that is a good thing, determination. I kept silent, as he studied me. “Now, I am done with your interview, and I have decided that you have what it takes to be an auror. For any normal person, I would have gone a bit farther in the interview, but I already knew you a bit from Kinsel. That is why I will offer you a deal.” I nodded as for him to continue. What the deal would be, I was unsure of, or even if it be worth it. “When talking to Kinsel, not just last month, he said the chances of you applying were high, and I asked a bit about you. He told me everything you have told me, and more, so I know what you said is true, and it wouldn’t be like Kinsel to lie.” I chuckled at this because it was true. “Years ago, when Kinsel had applied to be an auror, I offered this same thing to him, and he accepted. Look what he has become. Great Headmaster at one of the finest schools in the world. I only offer it to those I believe to be determined, trustworthy, and caring. You suit all of the three, and henceforth I offer it to you.” “Then what may be the offer sir?” I asked, maybe sounding rude. I had been very curious as to what he had in mind. To think that I would be getting the same offer that Kinsel had been getting made me warm in my chest. “You are asked to become my apprentice. An Auror’s Apprentice to be exact on the title.” To be honest, I wasn’t exactly sure what that would mean. An apprentice usually meant someone to help, so I guessed I would be helping him in his quests maybe. “What is that, sir?” “An Auror’s Apprentice would be the wizard to go side-by-side with me in my quests to hunt down dark wizards and capture them, sending them to Azkaban. Also, this would mean us both having to occasionally be stuck up in the office looking for evidence, looking for traces of their whereabouts. The question is, would you be up for it?” I didn’t really have to think about it. It would be much easier than having to go through the occasional 3 years of training. “Well, yes, I believe I would like to accept your offer.” Nicholas shot back “You must also be informed of all the dangers that come with you accepting the offer. Are you ready?” I nodded and he continued, “With you being my apprentice, that would mean you having to go literally side-by-side with me into battle. This would mean the possibility of you being killed or even captured by a dark wizard. “Not only risk your life, but if you make the wrong move, you could kill others as well, including me. Also some rules you would have to abide by would be trusting me, no matter what I say, and listening to me no matter what I do. You must always listen, and never fail. If you do, it could mean death or an unfixable problem. Do you understand the consequences?” Nicholas’ voice had gone from calm to very serious. He made it sound like someone had made the wrong move once. “I understand,” There was a short pause between us both, until Nicholas hoped from his chair and smiled wide. I was surprised to see him continue again once more. “Also, you should know that you won’t just be at my side, but receiving lessons from me as well. I will teach you things, everything I know, in fact, about the importance of your auror training. Do you agree to these conditions?” “Yes sir,” again, he had surprised me. “Well good then!” Nicholas leapt to his feet abruptly. “I will see you tomorrow, 9:00 A.M. sharp. I’ll make sure to tell the security desk you’ve been hired and he’ll take care of the rest. Now, I have a hearing involving one Karith Black. Off you are, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” We shook hands before my departure. I made to the hall with the lifts once more, as he went in the opposite direction. Nicholas came across to me as a friendly man. He seemed to know a great deal as to what he was speaking about. Also, if he was the one who had taught Professor Kinsel, I felt it a great honor for me to be being taught as well. The Auror training must simply be easier one on one, three years of regular auror training would be insane, I don’t think I could handle it. As I made my way out of the atrium, and toward the fire places, I grabbed a handful of floo powder, entered the place, and threw it down. “The Loft!” and green flames erupted over me, and I felt myself being sucked through. I held my elbows tight, and suddenly appeared at my loft. I ducked out of the fire, and out into my living room. “Jacob!” I said loudly throughout the small room. “I’m here,” Jacob then came swinging around from the kitchen, holding his wand in his hand, a glass in the other. “Oh, hey. How was the interview?” He then entered back into the kitchen. I then followed him to go there as well. “Great! I go in tomorrow, and you’ll never guess what the man who interviewed me said,” After then sitting in a chair beside the wooden table, I told him all about Nicholas, what was said, the offer, and the schedule to go in tomorrow. “Wow! You already got accepted in! That’s crazy!” he would then hug me, and of course he made me feel warm. He kissed me on the cheek and said. “I’m proud of you.” “Thanks, but for now, I want to unwind in some sleep.” “Yeah, I’ll be to bed in a bit, just let me finish with the dishes,” Jacob moved to the cupboard holding the glasses. “I’ll speed it up, so we can sleep.” I pulled my wand out from my robes. “Scourgify,” all of the dishes cleaned themselves, and went into there appropriate cubbies. I then drained the sink, letting the water all down the drain. “Alright, let’s go to bed.” They went to the bedroom, slipped off there robes, and jumped into pajamas. I got in bed, Jacob followed. “I hope you being an auror goes good, Landy.” He smiled as he turned to him in the bed. I turned to him as well, and we smiled at eachother. “I hope so too.” We looked at each other for a while, then he reached over to give me a kiss. “Good-night,” “Night,” I turned back to the other side, and closed my eyes. Tomorrow should go good. My first lesson with Nicholas. I was excited for it, should be fun. I rest my eyes in thoughts. Jacob and I were good, parents, and now job. It’s going to be a good life from here. Chapter 2 The Ministry I went to the Ministry the next day, feeling confident with myself. It had been so long since I had felt back in Hogwarts. Hogwarts. The place I had loved and practically grown up all of my life. Hogwarts where all of my friends were, all the amazing people, teachers, and even where I met Jacob. Sure, Hogwarts was somewhat difficult at times with all the drama of other students. I really didn't have much of that if I really ask myself. I was now walking through the Atrium on my way to the Auror's Office. I was extremely nervous, my hands twitched and shivered as I went up the lift. every second of being there was nerve wrecking. Why was I nervous anyway? Nicholas was just going to practically see all of the magic and things I knew, not to mention my carrer was on the line. No big deal, yeah right Jacob. I now walked into the Auror office with Cubicles all around, just as they were the day before. Everyone going around hanging pictures, writing on papers. I made my way to Nicholas' cubicle, but he wasn't there. Instead a not on his desk tha''t'' said: Landon, Please wait here while I'm still preparing some things in the training room. I will be back shortly. Nicholas I put the note back down on the desk. He had many papers filling his desk, all looking like notes he may have written himself. Seven pictures of different sizes sat all around his desk area. A enscribed plaque on it said "Nicholas Patrick" and then under it in smaller letters, "Head of the Auror Office". I was most surprised to notice that none of the photographs were of people, but of Locations and places. Category:Colin's Stories